


After Italian

by bobbiejelly



Series: Non MerAdd Grey's Universe Bobbiejelly Fanfictions [31]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Additional Scene, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Behind the Scenes, Bisexual, Bisexual Izzie Stevens, Consent, Consent is Sexy, DVD Extra to Falling Apart Barely Breathing, Deleted Scenes, Dinner Date, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Extra, F/F, First Dates, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Gay's anatomy, Grey's Anatomy References, Happy, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Kissing, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Meanwhile, Missing Scene, bicurious, bisexual cristina yang, bisexual women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Cristina Yang and Izzie Stevens hang out after their dinner date (but not their first date, ever,) at an Italian restaurant. So far they've made out with each other, but nothing more, yet. And tonight is a night full of big dreams and big promises. Tonight is a night for them, and they hope for dear life they can make for each other, a real night to remember... F/F. Cristina/Izzie. Referenced MerAdd. Rated M.This is written as a 'DVD extra' to "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing", set in that same AU.All you need to know for this story though, is Cristina dumped Burke, and Izzie never dated Alex.
Relationships: Isobel "Izzie" Stevens/Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Non MerAdd Grey's Universe Bobbiejelly Fanfictions [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	After Italian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 



> ENJOY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Meredith and Addison both at the hospital, both of them very "asleep" and George and Alex Karev both at the hospital, also "sleeping over"... Izzie and Cristina have the whole house to themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the start!

_Author's Note:_

This story is for Reneshli, who requested this, specifically.

Hope that it fulfills your desires, leave us a note either way.

This is Cristina Yang/Izzie Stevens, as lesbian lovers in a new committed relationship.

If you were wondering what was happening behind the scenes with George and Izzie, but mostly with Cristina and Izzie after Joe's that night, right after "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" and at the same time as "Dream A Little Dream Of Me" in the parent work "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" well, it might have gone something like this…

Feel free to skip the flashback if you've already read it in FABB!

Bonus challenge: Anyone have a ship name for these two?

Yours truly,

_Bobbiejelly_

* * *

**After Italian**

* * *

_Cristina Yang and Izzie Stevens hang out after their dinner date (but not their first date, ever,) at an Italian restaurant. So far they've made out with each other, but nothing more, yet. And tonight is a night full of big dreams and big promises. Tonight is a night for them, and they hope for dear life they can make for each other, a real night to remember... F/F. Cristina/Izzie. Referenced MerAdd. Rated M._

_This is written as a 'DVD extra' to "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing", set in that same AU._

_All you need to know for this story though, is Cristina dumped Burke, and Izzie never dated Alex._

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON "FALLING APART, BARELY BREATHING", THE PARENT STORY...** _

* * *

_At an Italian restaurant, where Izzie and Cristina are hanging out on their first dinner date..._

_(But not their first date with each other, ever, of course...):_

* * *

_"FUCK THIS PIECE OF CRAP NOKIA!" Cristina is yelling at her phone._

_"Totally dead?" Izzie asks her._

_"100% not happening!" Cristina yells at it some more._

_"Hey, can we consider this a GOOD THING?" Izzie says to her._

_"What do you mean?" Cristina asks her._

_"Like tonight, it can just be us. No texting. No phone calls. Just US" Izzie begs her._

_"I understand what you mean, does that mean you're shutting off your phone too for the night?"_

_"Yeah, I think that it does," Izzie smiles up at Cristina._

_(And Cristina is sort of relieved that she gets a real break from being some unhelpfulyoda matchmaker/counselor for her best friend and...Addison.)_

_(She finally gets her night to be with her new… Girlfriend? Who knows - MAYBE SOON!)_

* * *

_"How did you know to come to this Italian place on Bank Street? It's AMAZING!" Cristina says enthusiastically._

_"A friend suggested it, that's all" Izzie says to her cryptically._

_(Not wanting to say 'Addison Forbes Montgomery' actually… The moment she knew I liked you…)_

_"Oh, sweet. Well, I'm getting spaghetti, want to share garlic bread?" Cristina asks her._

_"Yeah!" Izzie says._

_And they do the cute thing where they suck spaghetti noodles at the same time and kiss in the middle._

_They actually pull it off… twice during the entire dinner after lots and lots of practice._

_"Good thing you packed extra clothes," says Cristina._

_"Well, it wasn't like you were going to be the organized one, HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR ROOM!" Izzie teases._

* * *

_"Well, I know where my picture of YOU is," Cristina smiles at her._

_"Ah, ok, you got me there," Izzie finally says._

_"Am I your girlfriend?" Cristina asks her seriously._

_"Do you want to be MY girlfriend?" Izzie asks her seriously as well._

_"Well, I do, but I know we haven't had sex yet, but we do seem to have chemistry and I really do like you…" Cristina says wide and vulnerable._

_"I really like you too, you're so smart and wild," Izzie says._

_"I think we should talk about it, like what do you need from me, to be your girlfriend?" Izzie asks in a very mature way._

_"From you, I think I need you to not only wear underwear around your shared house because it makes me get jealous and not in a good way,' Cristina says to her._

_"And of course, to know that I'm never going to date Mer but I'm always going to be her person,_

_Cristina says._

_"That can definitely be arranged," says Izzie._

* * *

_"What do you need from me, to be your girlfriend?" Cristina asks in a very mature way as well._

_"Well, the same thing about me being George's person, and also at times, Alex's," Izzie says as Cristina nods._

_"But I also want to know what you're thinking when I talk about Meredith and Addison's keys. I know you're keeping secrets from me for good reason. But if we're going to be in a relationship, I don't want to feel like I'm on the outside of things," Izzie says._

_"Izzie…" Cristina sighs a bit._

_"I told you everything I know about it. And I know you're holding back. I'm not going to tell Meredith or Addison anything. Or anyone else. But right here, it's just us. And I need that, otherwise, I don't know if I can trust you," Izzie says._

_"You're right that you've always been truthful to me," Cristina says._

_"I can keep a secret, Cristina. I was a secret MODEL until Alex pasted underwear pictures of me all over the walls," Izzie laughs to lighten the mood._

_"I kept one, you know. It got me thinking of you," Cristina finally admits to her._

* * *

_"I knew it!" Izzie says as if in a revelation. "But keep talking about this Addison and Meredith thing… Because I really want to know!" Izzie says._

_And Cristina finally decides that seeing as Izzie knows practically the whole story already, and that Cristina has held out on her for ages, and that she's exhausted, and that she shouldn't have to choose to give up her own happiness for her friends' "hypothetical love is not dead" theatrics…_

_And so she finally chooses Izzie, for herself, and mostly just for Izzie, and tells her some secrets because she really trusts her, and wants Izzie to trust her back the same._

_"You know, you're like my 'knight in shining whatever," Cristina finally says to Izzie._

_"Why is that?" Izzie asks her. "You've always been the strong one!"_

_"I never would have let myself in if it wasn't someone with such empathy as you. You're my opposite. I'm a robot but you care like crazy. And I really like that," says Cristina._

_"You're like the smartest person ever - I want to be like you, too," says Izzie._

_Which would be followed by Cheesecake, which they would share with one fork, before kissing, walking and talking, hand in hand, all the way to Joe's Bar, later that evening…_

* * *

_Eventually, Izzie and Cristina go to Joe's, and they have Rum and Cokes together._

_And they play darts with the interns, minus Meredith, together._

_And Cristina talks with Meredith and Izzie talks with George and Alex._

_And then Cristina lets Addison call Mer on Izzie's phone to get her out of the rain._

_And they all help Addison get safely to the hospital after Meredith drives off to help a patient._

_And after that, George and Alex go off to be together, as Friends With Benefits or maybe even More._

_And Izzie and Cristina are finally, FINALLY, alone together for the first time since their dinner that evening._

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE._

* * *

**After Italian**

* * *

**C** **hapter 1: The Whole House To Ourselves**

* * *

_With Meredith and Addison both at the hospital, both of them very "asleep" and George and Alex Karev both at the hospital, also "sleeping over"... Izzie and Cristina have the whole house to themselves..._

* * *

"Do you still wanna say, 'get out of here, together, and show me what it's like for me to be your new girlfriend?' Izzie Stevens says to Cristina Yang all suggestively.

"Oh, I really, really do, and I'm not even making you put out for me on the first date, like I promised," Cristina says to Izzie back.

"So do you want to go to your place or go back to my room at Meredith's house?" Izzie asks her all this to offer, and to make sure Cristina still knows all that she's talking about, like sex.

"How about we go to your room, 'cause the boys are already 'hanging out', here," Cristina asks of Izzie gently, and Izzie is happy to oblige.

"I'm just so glad we're going to have _the whole house to ourselves_!" Izzie gushes at Cristina.

They get a cab back to Meredith's easily, and one of them insists on paying because the other already paid for all their dinner.

* * *

They try _really hard_ not to fool around in the back seat of the taxi. But given their back history with back seats (aka almost 'dry humping' in Addison's car while Meredith was driving it with them earlier,) they don't really stand a chance at innocence.

So they end up kissing and touching a bit until the driver puts the radio on to blast and turns his mirror away from them so he can't see. By the time they reach Meredith and Izzie's neighborhood, Cristina's hand is up Izzie's shirt, and Izzie's hand is down Cristina's pants.

So when the cab driver clears her throat loudly to signal they've arrived, Izzie and Cristina do their best to untangle all their hands and limbs and to extract them from their clothing. One of them tosses a wad of cash at the driver's seat and mumbles quickly "keep the change".

* * *

Izzie opens the front door with her matching key to Meredith's. Only hers has a little embossed "I" on it for "Izzie", which Meredith had insisted on even though it was two dollars more expensive.

But neither of them is thinking about that fact right here, right now.

All that both of them are thinking is they want each other, _now._

* * *

"How many Rum and Cokes did you have at Joe's just to make sure?" Cristina asks Izzie, the moment they've shut the door behind them.

"Only the one, and you?" Izzie asks her.

"Just the same, thank goodness, because I don't want to wait any longer!" Cristina exclaims in a needy voice.

Usually, Cristina tries to be confident, and this begging thing is new for her.

But Cristina lets her guard down more with Izzie than she ever does with others.

It's a good thing, Izzie notes to herself. She lets her guard down around Cristina, too.

"So does this mean I get to kiss you more, and touch you like I want to?" Izzie asks hopefully to Cristina.

"Yes, I hope so," Cristina says to her, in a lustful but also in a thoughtful sort of way.

* * *

And Izzie takes her answer in acquiescence as she helps her girlfriend out of her coat.

Cristina does the same for Izzie and they toss them on the floor.

No one in their household uses coat racks, or ever did.

The only time it was ever used was when Addison had hung Meredith's coat up on that night after Joe's that one time.

But neither of these two girls really knew about that because they'd both been asleep for all that.

And neither of them wanted to focus on Mer's sex life when they were about to start having their very own, and with each other, now.

"If we have the whole place to ourselves tonight, where do we even want to start…" Izzie purrs at Cristina sexily, and Cristina smirks her eyebrows up in question.

"Mm, well that couch looks super comfy, and I bet you have a thing for kitchen sex. The only places I don't wanna try are Mer and George's rooms, ever, of course. And I don't think my back can handle 'doing it' on the staircase" says Cristina.

"Hm, well I guess we can start with this plush the couch for now," Izzie leads Cristina over to it…

* * *

"Whoa" Cristina exclaims as Izzie tackles her to the cushions.

Sure, Cristina has had her share of lovers, men, and women, all the same.

But she's never had such a strong hand used against her, not even Burke was ever this forceful with her in bed.

"Too much muscle for you Yang?" Izzie teases her a bit.

"Mm, no I really like it, use your strength, Doctor Barbie, all you want," Cristina calls her by her special nickname, to show she's really into this.

"Mm, I will, my Cardio Princess," Izzie says as she follows Cristina onto the couch in a little leap.

"I'll use my strength with you _all evening_ …" Izzie hums at her with joy.

"Ooh, I just can't wait to find out," Cristina quips back at her.

* * *

They enjoy this, they both _really_ enjoy this.

Just the light, tender moments between them when they're not thinking about anyone else but each other.

It's nice, really. With everything going around all the time it's just nice to just stop and take a deep breath for a while.

Or you know, not really take a deep breath because they are kissing right now.

They are really, really kissing.

Cristina is shoving her tongue down Izzie's throat and Izzie is moaning out louder than she ever has before.

And Cristina loves it because they're alone in the house and they can yell all they want.

* * *

And this is as free as they'll ever be.

They want to stay just like this, tangled up in each other.

They want to keep kissing each other 'till the end of all time.

And so they do, they really do.

Izzie brings her hands to caress Cristina's cheek.

Cristina wraps her arms around Izzie's model-skinny waist.

And they bask in the glory that is their current love.

And they're happy.

They're just really happy.

* * *

And they never thought, ever that they could just want to be… Together.

But they really, _really_ do.

Normally Cristina craves surgery, and all she wants is a rush.

Normally Izzie craves being more than just a 'pretty girl', and all she wants is to feel smart.

But right here, right now, all they crave is each other.

And as they finally begin give in to themselves, and give each other what they've wanted to give for so long...

This moment is everything.

And they'll savor this moment, the ' _After Italian_ ' moment, for as long as they both, will remember.

* * *

*****

*

*

*****

*****

******* END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Let me know if you like it,

Let me know if you want more,

And if so, what?

Yours truly,

_Bobbiejelly_

Also, I welcome you to check out:

####  [McCravings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077548)

McCravings

A MerAdd story all about McDonalds.

Because while we're in the mood for fluff,

Why the hell not!

ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the beginning... What will come next for these two? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you wanna follow-up :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
